Dust in the home or "house dust", is the source of troublesome symptoms of allergy for an unknown number of people who may be constantly bothered by sneezing and a runny nose or by wheezing and shortness of breath. The possible harmful effects of house dust have been recognized for some time. More recently, the dust fauna, in particular arthropods such as, pyroglyphid mites and their debris received attention in relation to house dust atopy, an important factor in the etiology of bronchial asthma and rhinitis. The symptoms that result from allergy to house dust are usually those of perennial allergic rhinitis, sneezing, runny nose or nasal obstruction, and watery itching eyes. These may be identical to symptoms associated with seasonal hay fever.
Current literature surveys indicate that no recommendations can be given for control of house dust mites. Neither chemical nor sanitary controls are deemed possible due to the lack of knowledge in this field. Moreover, it has been established that most acaracides had little effect at concentrations under 1% which in most instances is too severe a treatment to be used in the household on known areas of high mite density such as, bedding, upholstery, etc. where humans are constantly exposed. Moreover, these treatments did not control mite debris a known allergen.